masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Life/@comment-188.103.222.101-20140707091544
I suppose this article will also have a strategy section, so here some words of what I think of Life magic. The Life realm is the ideal realm for increasing combat strength, escecially that of multi-figure normal units (e.g. Slingers, Pikemen). The summoning units are pretty weak for their costs. However, Angels and Arch Angel will improve the stats of accompanying units. Arch Angels can also cast Lionheart, Invulnerability and Prayer, which are among the most useful battle spells. You can also increase the development of your realm with the help of the spells Just Cause, Stream of Life, Inspiration and Prosperity. Common spells: Heroism is just overpowered in early game. Healing, Endurance and Just Cause are always nice to have. The other spells are helpful, too. Uncommon spells: IMO Life realm doesn't shine here. Prayer is the ultimate low-cost battle spell. Dispel Evil is one of the few means of Life wizards for harming Death creatures. Raise Dead can be used to minimize battle losses. Rare: Invulnerability is the ultimate way to avoid getting hit by multi-figure units. Lionheart is the ultimate way to boost multi-figure units. Altar of Battle let you produce veterane units. Torin the Chosen can be stationed in your fortress to improve your overland casting skill. Very Rare: With Holy Arms, Crusade and Charm of Life you have 3 excellent global spells for boosting your units. High Prayer is the ultimate battle spell; you need a lot of casting skill for it though. Arch Angels are very strong supporting units. Combinations: Life + Sorcery is a strong combination. Flight, Magic Immunity and Invisibility are nice additions for your life-magic-buffed units (also: Guardian Wind for Paladins). Counter Magic and Spell Lock can be used to protect your spells. Warlord and Alchemy are good picks if you try to conquer the world early on. The unit boosting spells in detail: * Bless: +3 defense against sword attacks of Chaos and Death creatures, +3 defense against direct damage dealing spells of Chaos realm (e.g. Firebolt, Fireball, Flamestrike), +3 defense against Breath attacks and Immolation; +3 defense against red colored ranged attacks (e.g. Efreet, Storm Giants, Shadow Demons, Magicians, most Dark Elves); +3 resistance against suffer spells of Chaos and Death realm (e.g. Disintegrate, Black Sleep, Life Drain, Word of Death), +3 Resistance against Life Steal, Death Gaze, Cause Fear (+ the item enchantments Death Touch and Destruction) * Holy Weapon (Holy Arms): +1 to hit for sword & bow attacks (cumulative with Magic Weapons) * Holy Armor: +2 defense * Heroism (Altar of Battle): unit becomes veterane (among others +1 HP, +1 to hit) * Prayer: +1 to hit, +1 to block, +1 resistance for all friendly unit; -1 to hit for all enemy units (non-cumulative with High Prayer) * Lionheart: +3 sword/thrown/bow/rock strength, +3 HP, +3 resistance * Invulnerability: absorbs the first 2 damage points dealt by each enemy figure, gives 10 shields against melee/bow attacks of normal units that don't possess any kind of magic weapons. * Righteousness: 50 defense against Breath attacks, Immolation and red colored ranged attacks (Sky Drake's Lightning Breath & Storm Giant's ranged attack don't pierce through this); immune to all Chaos and Death damage dealing and suffering spells (including Doom Bolt); immune to Life Steal, Death Gaze, Cause Fear, Death Touch and Destruction * High Prayer: +2 swords, +2 defense, +1 to hit, +1 to block, +1 resistance for all friendly unit; -1 to hit for all enemy units * Crusade: +1 Level for every hero and normal unit you have * Charm of Life: +25% HP (at least +1 HP) for every unit you have Combat ability of Fantastic Units can only be improved by Bless, Lionheart, Invulnerability, Prayer, High Prayer and Charm of Life. Usually, each shield icon has a 30 % chance to work. +1 to block increases this chance to 40 %; +2 to block (Lucky+Prayer) increases this chance to 50 %; -1 to block (Eldritch Weapon) decreases this chance to 20 %. To hit works similar for all attack strength icons (e.g. sword & bow).